The RedNosed Cabbit
by Malkavia
Summary: Well, pretty much the family has a new pet, while Ryoko and Tenchi figure out how to tell Ayeka...plus Christmas cheer! Golly gee!


Disclaimer! I do not own Tenchi even though I wish I did.

They had told no one really yet. Even though it had been well over a month. But neither of them cared. Let them figure it out for themselves. Well, at least that's what Ryoko thought. The only reason Tenchi didn't say anything was he did not want to deal with hurting someone. It was a dumb fear he supposed, because Ayeka would get the hint when say she was …oh, 70 years old and still an unmarried old hag. No, that was mean. But he still found it a bit humorous. Oh well. Ryoko had rubbed off on him.

Ryoko's side was a little different. She didn't want to hurt anyone either, but then again, she wanted to gloat about how she got Tenchi and all the badonkadonk…though somehow she felt that might be a bit...ahh, inappropriate even though it was quite true. Very true. In fact, she would have to stop thinking about it, since she was in the kitchen and well-badonkadonk cannot be satisfied in the kitchen. She really needed like…some ice cream for a brain freeze at that moment.

It was something else that distracted her. There was a red glow and a "Myaaa!" Ryoko took one look to her left...and jumped on the kitchen table. "What the hell is that!?"

Peering quite pathetically at her was a white cabbit, with a couple brown spots, and most notable…a small glowing red nose. Though the glow itself was not small; it was actually quite widespread and huge. "Myaa!!"

It meowed yet again and apparently decided that Ryoko looked good enough to latch too…promptly jumping up onto the table to try and grasp her leg. At which point this twisted strange cabbit decided to act like a dog and that her leg was very sexy. As expected, this did not go well. Ryoko violently tore the thing off her leg to look at it. "What the hell!? My leg is not another cabbit! Not that I want you doing that to my cabbit anyhow!"

"Hey, be nice to him." Ryoko looked up blankly at the familiar voice. Standing in the kitchen doorway was the pink haired short form of her mother and creator, Washu. She stepped forward to collect the cabbit, which squirmed and jumped out of Ryoko's grasp and into her hands. "This is my newest creation Ryoko! I was reading some of those Christmas tales, tis the season you know, and I really liked this…Rudolph fellow with a red glowing nose. So I tried it out. Like the result?" She held out the cabbit proudly.

"Get that little freak away from me." She growled at the helpless cabbit, which only resulted in him wagging his tail.

"Oh come on…he may function as a spaceship for me! I can't wait to have one just like my lil' girl!" She squeaked happily and let the cabbit down again. "His name is Rudo-ohki. I like it!"

"Too many 'oooh' sounds…" She sighed and stared boredly at the cabbit. Which is when Tenchi walked in. At that point, she had forgotten her distaste for the apparent new member of the family, and she jumped over to hug and kiss Tenchi. "Tenchiii!!!"

"Well hello there!" He caught her in mid air hover-bounce and hugged her before letting her to the ground. "I was wondering where you had got too…urp…hi Little Washu…" He turned beet red and waved at her. He hadn't even seen her.

"Oh, don't get so flustered, I knew you two were off doing things." She laughed as it only made him turn redder while Ryoko latched more. She pointed at her cabbit. "Meet Rudo-ohki! Isn't he adorable just like me? He's to be my spaceship and companion!"

"Oh...hi little guy!" Tenchi managed to duck down out of Ryoko's arms to call the creature to him. Rudo-ohki went only too eagerly to greet one of his new masters. He wagged his tail and hopped into Tenchi's hands. "Well you're a sweet little guy aren't you? Ryoko, I take it you've met him already?"

"Uh-humn."

"You don't sound too excited."

"I'm not. He had a very bad first impression."

"…Well, your first impression was you attacked me the minute you found me at the school." He pointed that out quite factually and plainly. She hung her head. "Aww geez, I'm sorry Ryoko, I shouldn't have brought that up."

She didn't say anything, but opened her hands to hold the little cabbit, welcoming him back. Rudo-ohki simply licked her fingers, meowed, and made a beeline to hump her leg again. She sighed and watched him. "This is going to be difficult to get used to…"

"Meow meow mememeow!" Ryo-ohki hopped towards home with Sasami. She had gone outside to play in the few snowflakes that were falling, but now the sun was setting and it was getting very cold and frigid out. Ryo-ohki had turned from her child form to her cabbit form since her fur was much warmer, and sat perched on Sasami's shoulder.

"Yay Ryo-ohki, Washu says she has a surprise for us! I can't wait to see, can you?" She tickled the cabbit's chin and giggled, skipping towards the door.

"I'll have a beeelue, blue blue blue Christmas…" Some horribly off-key singing carried from the house, causing Sasami to actually wince. She knew the voice, but it always sounded a lot better than that. She blinked and stared up at the form of Ryoko crooning off the roof.

"Ryoko, isn't it awfully cold up there?" She hopped to a stop and looked up.

"Huh?" She disappeared and reappeared next to Sasami seconds later. "You heard that huh? I was just singing to myself."

"Are you upset? Why? I mean, you and Tenchi are going to have a really sweet Christmas together."

That was so not what had been on Ryoko's mind, but she jumped back a bit and looked at Sasami. "Er how…what do you mean dear Sasami? I always spend Christmas with Tenchi and all of you…"

"What, do ya think I'm a dumb little kid?" She giggled and exchanged glances with Ryo-ohki. "I knew that for a while! Tenchi's not good at hiding his feelings from my eyes don't you know?"

Ryoko sighed. Of course, with Sasami having Tsunami assimilated with her, she would have more of an idea than any of the others. "Eh…okay, you got me there. Actually, I'm thinking about what Washu introduced today." At this point she had begun to walk with Sasami into the house. "You might like it…but it'll cause a headache for me."

Just as she said that the ball of white and red glowiness flung itself at Sasami and jumped on her other shoulder. "Mya myaaa!" He yelled it, causing Sasami to laugh delightfully. She sat on the couch as soon as her boots were off, at which point Washu entered as well.

"Aha! Like my spaceship Sasami? I made Rudo-ohki myself!" The scientist glowed with some hint of pride…or like she knew she had sicked something annoying on the Masaki family.

"Oh he's adorable!" Sasami tickled him and he and Ryo-ohki jumped down to the cushions of the couch to meet and exchange meowing. "Oooh, another cabbit friend Ryo-ohki! This will be fun!"

"I'm not sure about that." At her voice, Rudo-ohki was already flying off the couch towards her leg. "Awww, stop it you horny ball of fluff!" She booted him clear across the room before he reached her leg. Sasami and Washu eyed her, both a little ticked off, while Ryo-ohki chased him like he was a toy. "What? Oh, I'm going upstairs."

She dragged herself into Tenchi's room. Keeping that little pest off of her had been annoying, and it was only day 1. Plus, she knew she would be the one training him and such, Washu did not do such things. And she would have to fake liking it. Yay. Maybe she would just blow something up to help stress. She rolled over and put her face in Tenchi's pillow; the fabric was soft, cool, and relaxing. She fell asleep like that, only to wake when Tenchi laid next to her later.

He poked her awake. "Doing okay? I know a er….new pet is a bit much to take. No one is mad at you for kicking Rudo. He didn't even seem to notice and apparently it turned into some sort of brutal kicking game between him and Ryo-ohki."

"Merf…" She turned to look at him. "I'm going to have to train the little pest. Plus…did you know Sasami knows? I wonder if she told Ayeka…how are we gonna tell Ayeka."

"Huh? Oh." He was surprised by the sudden subject change. "Um well, I think she knows because of an outburst I had at her months ago...but she has not seen us together really yet. I'll take care of it Ryoko."

Her only answer was a smile before she laid her head back down to wait. Tenchi grinned and sat back. At least he hoped he would be able to do this…

End thoughts: One chapter down…I hope people like it. I want people to read this first one so they'll actually get interested and possibly anticipate more from me in the story. I have some good plans for it! It should be fun to write.


End file.
